The present invention relates to analysis of fluids, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a unit for analysis of waste water.
Where the storage of quantities of liquid or semi-liquid effluent is concerned, periodic monitoring is desirable for a number of reasons, in particular, public health. To date this has been achieved by the taking of a sample by a technician for subsequent analysis in a laboratory. This process has the disadvantages that it is labour intensive, expensive and prone to human error.
The present invention addresses the above mentioned problems by the provision of an automatic analysis unit.
A particular concern of the invention is to provide an analysis unit wherein the reagents used in the analysis process can be easily replaced. Aspects and preferred features of the invention are set Out in the claims to which reference should be made.
In an embodiment the present invention provides an analysis device comprising a main body part and a cartridge part: the main body part being adapted for positioning in a fluid to be analyzed and including analysis means; and the cartridge part including means for extracting a sample from the fluid; means for storing at least one reagent and means for transferring the sample and the at least one reagent to the analysis means so as to permit analysis of the sample. As an alternative to transferring the fluid to analysis means in the main body part, the fluid may be retained in the cartridge and partially analysed and signals from analysis devices mounted in the cartridge may be transferred to the main body part.
Although the device may be rigidly mounted to a wall or container for the fluid, and preferably means are provided for suspending the device in the fluid, preferably so that a sampling inlet is at a substantially fixed depth with respect to the fluid surface (this may reduce the effects of variation in sample composition with depth, leading to more reliable readings as compared to a fixed sampling inlet). Most advantageously, the device is buoyant, preferably comprising a buoy; this may enable a compact device to be deployed in a relatively hostile or inaccessible environment without undue difficulty. The buoy will usually be arranged to be tethered and may include means for securing the buoy to a fixing location. The device will preferably also have means for receiving power and/or means for transmitting a signal or measurement; these may advantageously be communicated along a signaling cable. Most preferably, the device is coupled to a fixing point by tethering means, preferably a boom, which carries a signaling and/or power cable.
As an alternative, the device may signal by wireless means (for example radio (e.g. xe2x80x9cbluetoothxe2x80x9d protocol), infra-red or ultrasound. The device may also receive power by wireless means, for example by inductive power transmission, microwave or laser radiation or may include sufficient power supplies (for example batteries or fuel cells, or mechanical power generators, for example to generate power from movement (e.g. wave motion)) to power the device for a period of time between maintenance operations. Thus, in certain applications, the device may comprise a substantially free-floating buoy, and may include motivation means for moving the buoy through the fluid. Such a device may also include means for obtaining a measure of position (for example a GPS receiver) and means for controlling the buoy to follow a pre-programmed or transmitted route; such a device may be particularly useful for monitoring fluid in a large reservoir. Where the device has a removable cartridge, the cartridge may contain an expendable power source, and the buoy may be periodically xe2x80x9csummonedxe2x80x9d back to a maintenance point for replacement of the cartridge.
In a preferred implementation, the invention provides an analysis device for analyzing a fluid comprising means for extracting a sample from the fluid, wherein the device comprises a buoy having onboard means for analyzing the fluid and means for communicating the results of the analysis to a remote location, the buoyancy of the buoy being such that the means for extracting a sample from the fluid is maintained substantially at a constant depth with respect to the fluid.
A further embodiment of the invention provides an analysis device comprising a main body part and a cartridge part which, in use, are mated wherein said main body part is adapted for positioning in a fluid to be analyzed and includes analysis means; and said cartridge part comprises means for extracting a sample from the fluid; wherein said buoy comprises means for transferring the sample from said extraction means to said analysis means so as to permit analysis of the sample, said means comprising a needle situate on one of the cartridge and main body part and corresponding needle receiving means situate on the other of the cartridge and main body part.
A further independent aim of the invention is to provide an analysis buoy which stores toxic waste produced in the analysis process and in which the toxic waste can be easily extracted for disposal.
An embodiment of the invention provides an analysis buoy comprising a main body part and a cartridge part which, in use, are mated wherein said main body part is adapted for positioning in a fluid to be analyzed and includes analysis means; and wherein said cartridge part comprises means for the storage of waste material after analysis and wherein said buoy comprises means for transferring the waste from said analysis means to said storage means.
A further independent aim of the invention is to provide an analysis buoy in which an analysis means having a relatively short lifetime such as a biological oxygen sensor can be easily replaced.
An embodiment of the invention provides an analysis buoy comprising a main body part and a cartridge part which, in use, are mated wherein said main body part is adapted for positioning in a fluid to be analyzed; and said cartridge part comprises means for analyzing said fluid.
The invention extends to cartridges for use in the above mentioned arrangements.
Aspects of the invention provide, independently, a cartridge for use with an analysis unit, preferably a buoy, comprising means for analysis of a fluid, the cartridge comprising any of the following or any combination of the following:
plurality of fluid coupling means, preferably in the form of needles or needle-receiving means, arranged to mate with complementary coupling means on the analysis unit for conveying fluid to be analysed or reagents between the cartridge and the analysis unit;
a supply of at least one reagent to be consumed by the analysis unit;
a waste container for storing waste produced by analysis;
means for extracting fluid to be analysed and filtering the fluid;
an analysis cell, for example a biosensor, containing ingredients, for example living micro-organisms, of limited lifetime;
a microprocessor and/or memory means for storing information about the history of the cartridge;
means for mating with the analysis unit arranged to expose fluid coupling means, preferably needles, on the cartridge when mated with the analysis unit and to protect the coupling means when the cartridge is removed from the analysis unit;
means for maintaining a substantially constant hydrostatic pressure for reagents contained within the cartridge;
pump means, preferably peristaltic pump means, for pumping fluid and air into and/or out of the analysis unit, the pump means being arranged to couple with a motor in the analysis unit
a filter element for filtering fluid extracted from the fluid to be analysed, preferably located on the cartridge to be immersed in the fluid to be analysed.